


Being Used

by bugharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Flavored Lube, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Louis calls harry 'his baby' a lot, M/M, Strawberry to be precise, Top Louis, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugharry/pseuds/bugharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis stroked Harry's face, admiring the work he's done.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the fic where harry is gagged, blindfolded, and his hands are tied behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Used

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that one time Louis said "bondage..? being used" because I've been thinking about it lately

Louis stroked Harry's face, admiring the work he's done. Harry was gagged, blindfolded, and his wrists were tied behind his back. He could feel Harry's shallow, hot breaths through the gag and since they were in such close proximity. Louis sucked in a sharp breath as he admired the way Harry's bitten cherry lips were wrapped around the small ball of the gag, glistening from Louis' tongue. Louis smirked deviously and began to nip at his baby's jaw, feeling Harry tense up slightly and then melt into the kisses. 

Louis pulled away and patted Harry's face, moving down to his bare torso where it's been covered in fading marks of the previous nights. Louis pressed into the most prominent of them, in the middle of Harry's butterfly tattoo. Harry whined audibly and Louis hushed him. Louis moved down to Harry's achingly hard cock, pink and glistening with blurts of precome. Louis licked the tip and hummed against it, making Harry thrash against his restraints. Louis grinned wickedly and pulled away, turning Harry onto his stomach and propping a pillow underneath his hips. 

Next to Louis was the readily available strawberry flavored lube, only using it because "it's the only one that tastes good, Lou!" and god forbid if his baby is wrong about flavored fucking lubes.

Louis smiled fondly at the memory, patting his baby's bum and kissing his cheeks and his upper thighs. Harry let out a strangled whimper at the hot breath dangerously close to his rim, hoping for Louis' tongue, but hoping for his fingers even more.

Louis covered his finger in the strawberry lube and slowly entered it into Harry's pink rim, feeling the tight warmth engulf his finger. Harry squeaked around the gag and pushed his hips back slightly, resulting in a hard smack from Louis.

Louis eventually added a second finger, feeling Harry tense and relax slightly at the feeling of Louis rubbing his arse in comfort. Louis knows the feeling makes Harry feel better and Louis would go to the ends of the earth to make sure his boy felt comfortable.

Louis scissored his fingers and heard harry curse loudly around the gag, making Louis smirk against Harry's skin. He sucked a large love bite into the top of Harry's thigh as he continued to scissor his digits into Harry, feeling Harry start to shake and tremble as Louis relentlessly pushed against his prostate. Louis crooked his fingers at a different angle to avoid Harry's prostate, making Harry yell into the gag and making Louis grin devilishly as he changed his angle back to pleasuring his boy. 

Louis quickly added a third finger and heard Harry keen above him, trying his hardest not to move and rut into the pillow. His hand felt hot from the heat of Harry's rim and from the hot atmosphere surrounding their situation, since Louis was the one in control and the one who could decide if he was going to tease his baby or not. Louis patted Harry's bum with his free hand and stroked his thumb across Harry's tied hands, dragging it across the silk tie binding his wrists together, feeling the soft material under the pad of his thumb.

Louis sucked more marks into the pale skin of Harry's bum, admiring the pretty red tint blooming across his cheeks. Louis could make out the earlier handprint he marked on his boy, making him giggle to himself as he continued to pump his digits in and out. 

Louis took his fingers out gently and heard Harry whine wetly into the gag above him. Louis turned Harry over and could see the faint marks of tears streaming down his face, his swollen cock straining against his flat and toned tummy, and the rosiness of his flushed torso accompanied by the scarlet flush of his cheeks. 

Harry always got wound up by only being able to focus on the touches on his body, not being able to see or feel anything, just having Louis take care of him. Harry felt powerless and feeling as if he had no control when Louis got like this, and it was one of the top things that got Harry hard and hot all over.

Louis could visibly tell.

Louis groaned under his breath and stroked Harry's arm, peppering kisses all along Harry's neck and face.

Harry let out a small noise that seemed like a cross between a giggle and a frustrated noise, due to the teasing and the tickling of the kisses. Louis smiled against Harry's neck and he knew Harry was smiling too.

Louis fell back into his dominant role as he felt his cock jump at Harry's small moan when Louis kissed a sensitive part of his neck, making Louis realize that Harry is probably dying to have Louis inside of him.

Louis murmured into Harry's ear, "does my pretty baby want to be fucked? fucked so hard that they come untouched? arch their back off the bed and scream at the top of their lungs?"

Harry nodded and swallowed down his moans that were threatening to pour out of his bound mouth.

Louis ducked his head down against Harry's chest and smiled, lining himself at Harry's rim.

"I love you," Louis mumbled against Harry's swallows, which were linked with traces of sweat. 

Harry garbled something against the gag which made Louis push himself into Harry, dragging out long moans from both of them. Harry felt like heaven and Louis felt like he was on fire; the tight heat of Harry, the fullness Harry felt from Louis, they both felt complete.

Louis stayed completely still until he saw Harry nod and buck his hips down against Louis, urging him to go on.

Louis took the initiative to thrust slowly and shallowly into his baby, murmuring praise and nonsensical things to distract Harry from the dull throbbing of being fucked.

Harry moaned against the gag and Louis began to go faster, developing a steady rhythm and feeling Harry begin to move quickly down to meet his hips.

Louis slowly moved one of his hands up to Harry's neck, just touching it at first. He could feel Harry swallow and he began to grip Harry's neck gently, feeling his throat slow down the breathing pattern. Louis' thrusts were continuous and Louis began to slowly and cautiously tighten his hold on Harry's neck, feeling Harry gasp slightly and Louis immediately let go, fearing he pushed Harry too far. Louis' thrusts slowed down and he felt guilt course through his veins. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to actually hurt you, I know we've done it before but I never really have put pressure and I'm so sorry-"

Harry shook his head and moaned against the gag.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Harry nodded quickly and Louis moaned loudly, beginning to thrust into his boy again.

Louis brought his shaking right hand up to Harry's neck, slowly gripping it and beginning to tighten it and feel Harry breathe in and out. He could feel Harry relaxing into Louis' grip and Louis kept the hold on Harry tight, but not hazardous.

Harry felt light-headed and slightly dizzy, feeling euphoria stream through his veins as he felt the lack of air in his lungs and in his body. He felt on fire and he felt amazing, his heart pounding through his head. 

Harry felt the coiling building up in his stomach as Louis tightened his grip on him, making Harry come undone immediately and shout loudly into the gag.

Louis was on the verge of coming as he felt Harry tighten around him as he came, making Louis let go as Harry inhaled deeply through the gag. 

Louis took his hand off of Harry's throat, and the sight of his handprint on Harry's neck took Louis over the edge. He shouted loudly and filled Harry, making Harry whimper with oversensitivity.

Louis collapsed on Harry and took the gag off of his boy.

"Holy fucking shit," Harry whispered, voice absolutely wrecked and eyes still covered.

Louis nodded and realized he couldn't see, so he took the blindfold off gently.

Harry's eyes were wet and red rimmed, making Louis kiss right underneath his tears.

"I might have, kinda, um, yeah, marked your, um, neck with my.. you know, hand."

Harry laughed at Louis' stuttering and kissed him silly as Louis untied his wrists.

Louis stood up on shaky legs and got a wet towel to clean themselves both off, proceeding to chuck the dirty towel across the bedroom, making Harry yell at him about being a slob while Louis kissed him senseless. 

"I love you so much, you pig," Harry murmured, smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"I love you too, even when you sound like a chain-smoker."

Harry sported a full-dimpled grin and kissed Louis sweetly, both of them covered in sweat and a post-orgasm haze.

They never wanted this moment to end.

*******


End file.
